Noise, The
Other Names and Titles Cursor sometimes refers to it as a "Digital Nightmare"; it otherwise doesn't have a proper name Character Type Minor, Final Boss-grade usually, Extra Boss-grade in a few specific forms. Status Alive, 15th life Appearance A shape-less entity without a clear, fixed appearance or form. Looks like a moving mass of television static in any form. The closest it gets to a default form is a hunched-over, craven-looking pikmin-like form. It's quick to abandon this form though when it sights prey. Powers A shape-shifter it would seem. Tends to take the shape of various animals (human ones included like panthers). It's origins is unknown. Devours programs, AIs, and all data in general it can get ahold of. Gets bigger temporarilly if it devours large programs or tons of smaller ones very quickly. It seems to be living interference and signal disruption as any programs it devours technically have their data scrambled and made into an utter mess, effectively erasing the victim. If it gets too big, it will (unintentionally) cause the system it's on to crash. Weaknesses Unclear. It's difficult to determine the weakness of something that may not really be alive nor dead and furthermore, has no real form. Cannot get through locked passages or access secure data/locations (for whatever reason, it can't absorb locks and such). It doesn't have the kind of brains to break-in unless there's a way to slip through without breaking the lock somehow. This makes it fairly easy to simply lock it into a room or somewhere that has no escape routes. However, it will eventually get fed up with waiting in the room and start slamming walls and stuff. Most "cells" will withstand this but it will eventually wear something down and break free. Resistances While it can be absorbed by other detizens of the computer realm, this is not ideal as it quite severely ''messes up anything's internal functions (imagine indigestion from hell only worse). This can even kill, at the very least, the absorber won't be well for weeks. Also ranged attacks typically have little effect on it as it just absorbs the data of the bullets (effectively counter-acting any damage). It can do the same with melee weapons but opponents typically have safeguards over their weapons to protect against their melee weapons being absorbed. Immunities Seemingly Permanent deletion. Cursor has had to destroy this thing several times but it keeps showing up again and again (albeit, with long periods between destruction and reappearance). The number of times it has revived is noted under "Status". It also just absorbs lasers, rays, and other energy weapon attacks with no effect on it. Personality Feral. It doesn't have enough intelligence to understand speech (nor obviously speak it) but regardless, it is rather cunning when attacking. Themes Presence: White Noise/Radio Noise Tropes True Neutral (or what could be called "Hungry Neutral"), Blob Character, Shapeshifter, Shapeshifter Baggage (regardless of size at the time, it can turn into ''any animal of the proper relative size), Shapeshifter Weapon﻿ (seeing the pattern?)... Category:Being Absorbers Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Computer Residents Category:Kirbyfreak411's Characters Category:Neutral Characters